A Royal Affair
by Violet King
Summary: AH Cannon-All that Edward and Alice wanted was to be normal, so they enrolled at Harvard University. How can you be normal while you're the prince and princess of Denmark? Well, you can't. Edward never believed that he could find love, until he met Bella


**A Royal Affair**

**Chapter One**

EPOV

I stepped onto the Royal Plane with a final look back at the country that I had spent the last 18 years of my life. The country of Denmark was spread across my view from my small plane window. My entire goal in life was to get out of Denmark, and here I was, flying across the world to attend Harvard University, America's top school. Sometimes I wonder if Harvard accepted me because of my application and qualifications, or the fact that I was prince of Denmark. Usually, my royal status getting me something that others wanted and I got instantly, would drive me insane, but right now I honestly didn't care. I was grateful for it. It was my way of being normal. My family had informed to press that I was leaving for college in the states. They all thought that I was off to some resort in Switzerland to ski the slopes. Even the university had promised not to tell anyone who I was. In all of my classes, I was enrolled simply as Edward Cullen. Just the way I had always wanted it to be. A normal 18 year old boy, off to his first day at college. The only difference was the fact that I had my twin sister bouncing around on the seat next to me. I only had one condition from my parents if they let me go to Harvard. I had to take my sister along. I honestly didn't mind and neither did she. We were both just as excited to have the real college experience.

Alice and I were both born into the royal family of Denmark. Our mother, Queen Esme, had given birth to both of us. Alice of course came first, never being able to wait for anything, and I came out second. Alice cried immediately, and they had to smack me on the back to get me to cry. This was the way it was our entire childhood. Alice was the bubbly, loud one, and I was the quiet, polite one. It had come as quite a shock to my parents that I was the one who wanted to go to university. They were expecting it from Alice, but me they were not.

My father, King Carlisle, agreed that we could both go, and both keep a low profile, as long as we stayed out of trouble and focused on our studies. Alice and I had agreed to his demands readily. As long as we were getting to go and keep it a secret, we were fine with pretty much anything.

Alice had enrolled us both in dorms. She had a double and I did as well. Carlisle must have pulled some strings to get us in the same dorm building on the same floor. He wanted us there for each other at all times. The only thing that Alice and I would be apart for was classes. She was a fashion design major, while I was a pre-med student. Two completely different majors for two completely different people.

Alice and I may be opposites, but that doesn't keep us from being as close as ever. From the minute we came out of the womb, Alice and I were never apart. I knew everything about her, and she knew just as much about me. We were as thick as thieves, and always had been. Back at the palace they called us the troublesome twosome. Though we may bicker about most things, I loved my sister more than anything. She was the one who was always there for me, just as she was now. Sitting in the seat next to me, chattering away at something that I wasn't really listening to.

"Oh Edward aren't you just so excited! This is actually happening! I can't wait to meet my roommate. Her name's Isabella, or Bella as she likes to be called. We've talked over e-mail and everything and she seems fantastic! Have you talked to yours?" she asked me once I finally tuned in. I nodded my head and looked over at her finally.

"I have. His name's Jasper and he's a sophomore. He's from Houston, Texas I believe," I told her. She clapped her hands and laughed.

"This is going to be the best thing that has ever happened to us. I can tell already!" she cried out happily. I smiled at my perky sister's enthusiasm and looked back out the window. We had been in flight for sometime now, but all I could see was the endless blue ocean.

"Any idea where we are?" I asked her. She shook her head just as the captain came on.

"We are about thirty miles away from Manhattan Island. After we hit land it will be about an hour until our final descent into the Boston Logan Airport," he said over the intercom. Well, that answered my question for me. Alice squealed in excitement and leaned over me to see if she could see any of the infamous New York City lights.

Alice and I had only been to the states once, and that was about a week in their capital, Washington D.C. where we had spent the entire time at press conferences and museums. This time around, we would get to experience the real American life.

Alice wiggled her leg up and down as we got closer and closer to Boston. My sister may show her excitement in a completely different way than I do, but on the inside I was wiggling my own legs. An hour later, we finally arrived in Boston.

The plane landed with a thud and Alice squealed at the impact. We taxied the plane and waited until it came to a complete stop before unbuckling our seatbelt and standing up. The long almost eleven hour flight from Copenhagen to Boston without standing, made my legs and muscles stiff.

I grabbed Alice's bag from the overhead and handed it to her, then grabbed mine and swung it over my shoulder. We walked to the front and exited right next to each other. Waiting there right next to the plane was a black town car that was to take us to our dorms. Our belongings had already been sent ahead of us.

I opened the door for my sister and slid in after her. I turned towards her to go over our story once more.

"Okay, so we are from Copenhagen which is the capital, our father is in the cabinet, just to give reason as to why we know so much about Denmark and why we are so wealthy, and our mother is a stay at home mother. We both went to the public high school right?" I asked her. She nodded her head.

"Right," she replied. I smiled at her and sat back for the rest of the ride in silence as I stared out the window at the sights that passed me by. This city was completely different than Copenhagen. It had tall, industrial buildings, as well as three story brick buildings. The contrast was different, but beautiful nonetheless. As we got into the Cambridge area where Harvard was located, the buildings became different. There were more shops and the people ranged from Indian, to black, to white, and even nationalities that I couldn't even distinguish. It was exactly what I had expected and more.

We pulled up to a beautiful old brick building that looked to be about five stories high. Alice and I got out and looked up at the majestic sight in front of us. There were kids walking around laughing and kids lugging huge trunks and suitcases up and into the building. I looked around in awe.

As I was taking in the scene in front of me, I noticed a beautiful brunette girl walking with a large back full of what appeared to be textbooks. She was trying to cross the street, but was having a rough time. She looked as if she was struggling with the weight of all of the books, and was biting her lip with her eyebrows crinkled together in concentration. Even with the frustrated expression, she was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. Her long wavy brown chestnut hair fell to below her shoulders with her side bangs swept to the side. Her heart shaped face and deep brown eyes had me immediately drawn to her. She was short, maybe around 5'4, but she carried it well. I had seen a lot of beautiful women before, but she was by far the most stunning ever.

I was brought out of my trance by Alice pulling me along towards the dorm entrance. She walked straight in and towards the registration desk.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" asked a woman who looked to be about in her 50's. Alice smiled charmingly and relayed our information to her. She quickly gathered up our keys and we were sent on our way. Apparently Alice's roommate had checked in yesterday, and mine was to arrive sometime later today. Our rooms were located on the 5th floor, all the way at the very top. We took the elevator up and walked out into the hallway.

Doors were open and people were running about from one room to the next. Some sort of pop music was blaring from a stereo somewhere. Alice kept pulling me along as she looked for her room. Finally, she found it and opened it with her newly acquired key. She opened it and stepped in, me following after her.

The room was fairly clean and larger than I was expecting, but still small. There were two twin beds on the left and a small galley kitchen to the right of the door. There was just enough room for a tiny couch or two small chairs. We had never lived in such a small place, but Alice seemed just as comfortable here, as she did in the palace. She had already placed her bag on the unclaimed twin and made sure that all of her baggage had made it here safely. Alice's roommate had already moved in. Her bed was made with a deep blue comforter and she had various knickknacks throughout the room. I looked on the desk to find only three pictures. These pictures were all framed in a silver frame. The first one was a picture of a woman walking down the aisle practically glowing in a white gown. The other two were of the same woman, but in these, there was a baby with her. In one she was laughing as they playing in the ocean, and in the other she was hugging her baby tight in the cold. There was a laptop on the top of one of the desks and her clothes must be put away in the small closet. I have no idea how Alice is going to manage getting all of her clothes somewhere with what she brought. She could cloth an African country with all of it. Luckily, all of the dorm rooms had their own bathrooms so we wouldn't have to share with 30 other college students.

Just as I was about to tell Alice that I was going to head over to my room, there was the sound of a key in the door. There was a loud bang followed by a girl yelling profanities. I swung to door open to reveal the same brunette girl that I had seen earlier, hopping around on one foot and surrounded by her textbooks. She must have dropped the pile while trying to open the door. She still hadn't noticed me yet and was still mumbling under her breath about 'the textbooks from hell'. She turned around to pick them up and gasped when she saw me standing in the doorway.

"Who are you?" she demanded in a tingling musical voice like bells. As she said this, she took a step forward right where her forgotten textbooks were lying on the floor. She tripped over one and flew into my chest. I threw my hands on my waist to steady her.

"Are you alright?" I asked her. She didn't respond, but stared up at me. Her deep, chocolate brown eyes mesmerized me, before I remembered our compromising position. My arms were still wrapped her waist whilst her hands were resting on my chest. I quickly drew my arms away and she took a step back, looking down at the floor embarrassed. Just as I was about to introduce myself to the beautiful stranger, I was pushed aside by a flying black haired mass.

"BELLA!" she cried as she threw her arms around the girl.

Bella? Bella as in Alice's new roommate Bella? The gorgeous girl that I was now pinning over was my twin sister's roommate?

"Alice?" she replied, clearly still very confused as to why there was a strange boy standing in her dorm doorway. Alice was still completely oblivious and was talking at full speed.

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you! You look even more beautiful than you did in your picture! We are going to be the best of friends, I can just tell already! We must go shopping later!" she babbled. Bella nodded and looked back over at me. Alice, finally clueing into Bella's confusion, turned towards me.

"Oh right! Sorry for being so terribly rude. Bella, this is my brother Edward, Edward this is my roommate Bella," Alice said. I smiled over at Bella.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she said as she stuck out her hand. I took it in mine and kissed the top of it.

"The pleasure is all mine," I responded chivalrously. She blushed at the contact, but smiled at me nonetheless. I smiled back at her brightly before turning towards Alice.

"Alright Ali, I'm off to my own dormitory room. Call me later or just come by whenever you're ready to go out to eat," I told her as I gathered my satchel from inside of the room. I looked back over towards Bella.

"You are welcome to come with us if you'd like," I told her. She blushed again and smiled.

"Oh yes Bella you must! Edward bring your roommate too!" Alice called out.

"I'd love to. Is it alright if I bring my brother along? He's a junior so he'll know somewhere good to eat in the area," she responded. I nodded my head at her and smiled before ducking out and heading two doors down to the left towards my own room. I took out my key and unlocked the door, pushing it open to reveal a room identical to Alice's. All of my belongings were already waiting for me on one of the twin beds.

The other side of the room was still empty, so my roommate still must not be here. I threw my bag onto the bed and sat down, looking around at my new home. It was small, but I liked it. The tiny and old room meant that I was officially a real college student. I lay back on my bed and look up at the ceiling. My entire life was planned for me from age 1, and now, I am finally getting to make some of the rules.

---------------

BPOV

I concentrated intensely as I juggled my books while trying to cross the street to get to my dorm at the same time. It may sound easy, but the task is much harder than it appears to be. My bangs were in my eyes and I tried to blow them away. When a sleek black town car was finally nice enough to stop and let me cross, my arms were already tired and strained from the weight of my 10 textbooks. The guy at the store offered to let me come back and take two trips seeing as how many heavy books I had, but no. I had to go and be stubborn, thinking that I could do it all in one trip with ease. I walked up towards the elevators just as they were about to close.

"Hold that please!" I called out as I rushed to make it before the elevator doors slammed shut. A large, very tan hand stuck its way between the shutting doors. They pulled back to reveal an insanely tall, black haired and tan skinned guy. He smiled at me as I got on the elevator quietly.

"Thank you so much!" I gasped out. He laughed and waved his hand.

"Anytime. It seems you've got quite the stack there," he said in a deep raspy voice. I laughed loudly and nodded my head wearily.

"You have no idea," I replied. He laughed warmly and looked back at the elevator doors.

"What floor?" he asked.

"Five please," I responded. He nodded and pressed the button for me.

"Jacob Black. I would shake your hand, but you seem a bit occupied at the moment," he said. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Bella Swan," I replied. He smiled at me as the elevator dinged and the door slid open to the 3rd floor.

"See you around Bella," he called out as the doors shut.

I made it up to my floor and over to my door. I stood there for a moment stumped. How in the world was I supposed to get my keys out and open the door. I shifted the weight of my books onto my right arm and reached into my pocket for my keys. I got them out and was about to open the door when the books slipped and landed on my foot with a big thud.

"SHIT! God dammit!" I yelled out as I bounced around on one foot. "Stupid, evil textbooks from hell. Sent out to make my day a nightmare," I mumbled as I rubbed my now sore foot. I turned around to pick all of my textbooks up and go inside, but was stopped by the sight of a boy standing in my door.

This was not just a boy, but a gorgeous boy. He was tall, maybe 6'2, with messy short bronze hair and deep emerald eyes. His were cheekbones defined and chissled. I stood there for a moment stunned by his beauty, before I remembered that he was the one standing in the doorway of my dorm room.

"Who are you?" I demanded, taking a step towards him. I completely forgot that my textbooks were still thrown about on the floor as I tripped over one. I closed my eyes, preparing for impact, but I was met with two strong, warm arms wrapping around my waist. I put my hands on his chest to steady myself from tripping again.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked. His voice sounded like chiming Bells. He had some sort of accent that I couldn't place. Definitely European though.

I looked up to thank him, but I was caught again by his beauty. His emerald pools of eyes sucked me in as I stared at him. It wasn't until a moment later that I realized that his arms were still around my waist and my hands oh his chest. I removed him quickly, and looked down blushing. Way to go Bella. Trip around the gorgeous guys, thats a sure way to win their heart.

He looked like he was about to open his mouth to say something, but suddenly flew to the side as a flash of black and white blurred past him and straight into me.

 "BELLA!" the high pitched voice said. The voice had the same sort of strange European accent that the tall boy had. Just then it hit me.

"Alice?" I asked her. The accent must be from Denmark. This was Alice and someone else from Denmark was with her. Alice was already talking a mile a minute.

"Oh I'm so happy to meet you! You look even more beautiful than you did in your picture! We are going to be the best of friends, I can just tell already! We must go shopping later!" she babbled on. Now that I could see her clearly, I could recognize her from the pictures she sent me. She had dark almost black short hair and pale skin. She was absolutely tiny. She almost looked like a fairy or a pixie. I nodded at her and looked back over towards the stranger that was still standing in my doorway. Alice followed my gaze and gasped.

"Oh right! Sorry for being so terribly rude. Bella, this is my brother Edward, Edward this is my roommate Bella," Alice said. I stuck my hand out for him to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I said politely. He gave me another dazzling smile, and instead of shaking my hand, he picked it up and kissed the top. By this point, I was close to fainting.

"The pleasure is all mine," he responded. I blushed fiercely and gave him a small, timid smile. He smiled hugely back at me before turning towards Alice.

"Alright Ali, I'm off to my own dormitory room. Call me later or just come by whenever you're ready to go out to eat," he said as he gathered his bags and walked out the door. He turned towards me before exiting.

"You are welcome to come with us if you'd like," he told me. I smiled, but thought of Emmett. I had promised him that I would go out to dinner with him on my first day here. Maybe he could come!

"Oh yes Bella you must! Edward bring your roommate too!" Alice called out.

"I'd love to. Is it alright if I bring my brother along? He's a junior so he'll know somewhere good to eat in the area," I replied. He smiled and nodded his head at me before leaving the room. I sighed and looked back towards Alice.

"You are so in love with my brother!" she cried out happily as she did a little happy dance.

"WHAT? No way! I just met him five seconds ago. I bet he barely even noticed me," I replied. I wish he had noticed me.

"Oh Bella, you are utterly ridiculous. Edward was totally checking you out! I have never seen him act like that around a girl. He's always so shy!" she said still jumping up and down.

"Whatever Alice, let me text my brother on where to meet and then we can get ready," I said, trying to get her to let it go. She gave me a look saying that she wasn't done with me, but walked over towards her suitcases to pick out an outfit.

I texted Emmett quickly and he replied with the address of the pizza place saying he was bringing his fiance Rose along as well.

I turned to get changed and ready, but Alice was standing there at my closet, already picking out what she wanted me to wear. I never had very many clothes or cared that much about fashion, but clearly Alice did.

"Bella you have no clothes! We are going shopping tomorrow, but these will have to do. It's a good thing we wear the same size shoe!" she cried out as she threw a peasant top that I got in Arizona, and my ripped up boyfriend jean capris. I put them on quickly and looked over towards Alice. She was already wearing an adorable pink and orange printed dress with gold and tan wedges and carrying a big coral colored clutch. In her outstretched hands she held a pair of chocolate brown sandals with a tiny wedge and a big white hobo bag.

"Here, use these they'll match well," she told me. I took them and put them on right as there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Bella will you get that?" Alice called out from the bathroom. I ran over and opened the door to reveal the one and only gorgeous Edward standing there. He smiled at me. I blushed and managed a smile back at him. I looked behind him to see a tall blonde that was gorgeous as well, but had nothing on Edward.

"Bella, this is my roommate Jasper," he introduced us. I shook Jasper's hand and smiled at him. He had a very laid back and easy going demeanor about him. I had a feeling that we would get along just fine.

"Nice to meet you Bella," he said in a southern accent. He must be from somewhere down south.

"Likewise," I replied. I heard a tiny gasp behind me and turned to find a frozen Alice. Her eyes were trained on something behind me. I turned back around to see the same look of shock on Jasper's face. Well that was fast.

"It's a pleasure ma'am," Jasper said as he tipped his head down. Alice smiled brightly back at him, apparently unfrozen, and pranced over towards us.

"I've been waiting to meet you for a long time," she said ominously. I was clearly confused as was Edward, but Jasper didn't seem to be fazed.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting," he replied. This was just too weird. I looked at Edward who looked at me and shrugged his shoulders, not even bothering to try to understand. He must know Alice well enough to know that he was never going to get an answer.

"Right, well, let's get going," Edward said. I nodded and closed the door, locking it, and followed everyone down the hallway. This was going to be a long night.

---------------

EPOV

I was brought out of my reviere as the door opened to reveal who must be my roommate. He's tall, with bright blue eyes and light, honey blonde wavy hair that flipped at the ends. He had some worn out jeans, cowboy boots, and a button down shirt on. He smiled when he saw me and dropped his bags on his bed.

"You must be Edward," he said in a heavily Texan accented voice as he walked over and shook my hand firmly.

"And you must be Jasper. Nice accent," I replied with a smile. He laughed loudly and looked back at me.

"Look who's talking Mr. I'm from Denmark and I have a weird European accent," he said.

"Touche," I responded with a pat on his back. Just then, my newly aquirred cell phone rang. I picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" I said.

"Edward! Is your roommate there yet? Bella and I are hungry and her brother gave us an address of this pizza place where he's going to meet us with his girlfriend," Alice chirped happily from the receiver. I laughed and looked over at Jasper.

"Let me ask if he would like to join us," I told her. "Hey Jasper, you want to come to dinner with me, my sister, her roommate and her roommate's brother?" I called over to him where he was unpacking.

"Sure thing, I'd love to," he replied cheerfully. I'm so glad I got a nice roommate, not some psycho one.

"He says he'd love to. We'll be over in five," I said before hitting the end button.

Jasper was already grabbing his coat and his wallet when I looked over. I grabbed mine as well and followed him out the door.

"I just have to warn you, my sister is very enthusiastic. Don't let it scare you, she's a great girl," I told him as we walked down the hallway to their door. "Here we are," I said as I knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Bella, looking absolutely stunning. She was dressed casually in a loose top and jeans with brown sandals on. Her hair was flowing in loose waves down her shoulder. She looked behind me, and I realized that Jasper was standing there.

"Bella, this is my roommate Jasper," I told her. She shook Jasper's hand and they exchanged pleasantries. I heard the very distinct gasp of Alice, and looked over Bella's shoulder to see my sister staring over at Jasper with a shocked look on her face. Jasper's expression mirrored Alice's exactly. Bella looked just as confused as I was as she too, looked between the two of them.

"It's a pleasure ma'am," Jasper said as he tipped his head down. Alice smiled brightly back at him, apparently unfrozen, and pranced over towards us forgetting her earlier worries.

"I've been waiting to meet you for a long time," she said ominously. Bella was just standing there with a bewlidered expression on her face as she took Alice and Jasper.

"I'm sorry I've kept you waiting," he replied with his southern charm. This was just getting weirder and weirder by the moment. I chose to break the moment.

"Right, well, let's get going," I said as I walked down the hallway. In my peripheral vision, I could see Bella nod and lock the door behind her. She followed Jasper, Alice, and I as we walked back towards the elevators. Alice was chatting away like she always did, but unlike many others, Jasper was hanging on her every word. Usually, it was because she was their princess and they wanted to make a good impression, but this time it was because he genuinely cared. I may not like the idea of Alice dating, but if it's with Jasper then I can make an exception.

The elevator reached our floor and the doors swung open to reveal a tall tan guy. He smiled hugely over at Bella and walked over towards her. I was ready to intervene and protect her, but her words stopped me in my tracks.

"Hey Jacob!" she exclaimed. He smiled and gave her a quick hug. She knew this guy? I did not like the idea of having him all over her.

"Long time no see, huh Bella?" he asked her. She laughed and said a quick goodbye before hopping onto the elevator where we were all waiting for her.

"You know that guy?" Alice asked her. She nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah, I met him today. He helped me when he saw how much I was struggling with my textbooks as I tried to get into the elevator," she replied. This made me even more mad. I could have been the guy helping her with her textbooks. I could be the one she was smiling about right now.

"I don't like him," I told her. Alice scoffed and murmured something under her breath. Bella shot her a warning glance, but looked up at me.

"Why not? You barely know him," she replied.

"Neither do you. Plus, he looked at you like a piece of meat. He seems like a dog to me," I told her stiffly. My angry tone of voice even surprised me. I didn't even have any claim over Bella, but I found myself wishing that I did. I needed to calm down. I didn't even know if she liked me in the same way at all. I didn't even know if she even liked me _at all. _All I knew for sure was that I did **not **want her hanging around with him.

Bella huffed and turned away from me. I got the vibe that she liked her independence. I understand that, she just needs to be careful. The guy had eyes for her, and by the looks of it, he was planning on doing something about it some time soon. I had to act fast, or he might take her away before I even get a chance to ask her out.

We walked out of the dorm building and Bella began to lead the group, seeming to know where she was going.

"Do you know the area?" I asked her as I walked along beside her.

"Yes," she said curtly. She was clearly still upset with me from earlier.

"I'm sorry about earlier Bella. It was totally out of line. Forgive me?" I asked her, bringing out Alice's signature puppy dog pout. She looked up and tried to look tough, but caved and smiled over at me.

"I forgive you," she sighed, knowing that she was defeated. I smiled brightly at her and continued walking next to her at a comfortable pace.

"How do you know the area so well already if you are just a freshman?" I asked her.

"My brother Emmett is a junior here, so whenever I could, I would visit him to get away. We're from this tiny town called Forks over in Washington. It's the kind of town where you can't sneeze without the whole town knowing about it. I never got any privacy anywhere I went," she told me. That sounded just like how I had grown up, except everything I did was reported by the help to my parents.

"I know what you mean. I was constantly monitored up until I moved here," I replied. She nodded her head and smiled.

"I would spent almost my entire summer here with Emmett. We purposefully would avoid Forks. It's not my dad, he's great, it's just the town itself. It's suffocating," she said.

"What about your mother?" I asked her as I noticed that she didn't mention anything about her mother. I smiled sadly and looked away.

"She died when I was two," she said. I felt horrible. I had just caused this beautiful girl pain twice in one hour. Charm 0, Disrespect 2.

"I'm so sorry Bella," I said apologetically. She smiled sadly as she looked up at me.

"No, it's fine. You had no idea. I don't even remember her anyways. My older brother Emmett does though. It was harder on him. He had to deal with losing her, as well as taking care of me," she said. I could hear the admiration as well as guilt in her voice when she talked about her brother. I realized just then that the pictures that I had seen earlier on her desk were of her and her mother. They must be the only pictures that she had of her.

"My dad took the death hard, so he wasn't really there to help me grow up. Em did all of that," she said sadly. I took her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to reassure her in some way. She stopped abruptly in front of a store.

"We're here!" she cried out. I looked up to find us at some pizza place called The Upper Crust. It looked and smelled good from what I could tell. I opened the door for Bella and walked in behind her. She walked straight for a table in the back where I could see a large man and a blonde woman sitting.

"SQUIRT!" yelled out a booming voice. Bella laughed and ran over to the large man, jumping into his arms. He spun her around and then put her down on her feet. She gave him a big smack on the cheek as he grinned hugely.

He had to be at least 6'5. He was incredibly muscled and buff. He could easily beat me up without even getting a scratch. He had short, dark brown hair like Bella's, but not as wavy. If someone got a glance at him from far away, they would be instantly afraid, but when you got close enough to see his face, you could see his huge friendly smile with his big dimples.

"Rosalie!" Bella cried out. The blonde woman jumped up and hugged Bella tightly. She was tall with wavy honey blonde hair. She had clear blue eyes and big round lips. She had the body of a supermodel, but she had nothing on Bella. She had more of a sexy look, while Bella had an innocent, pure look. Plus, I prefered brunettes.

"We've missed you so much Bells!" the woman, who I now knew as Rosalie, cried out. Bella laughed and squeezed her tightly again.

"Me too Rose. You have no idea, but hey, I'm finally free!" she replied. Rose laughed and nodded her head.

"Thankfully," she muttered. She looked up and noticed Alice, Jasper and I still standing there. "And who are your friends Bell?" she asked.

"Oh right!," Bella gasped, "Rose, Em, this is my roommate Alice, her brother Edward, and his roommate Jasper. Alice Edward and I are all freshmen and Jasper is a sophomore. Guys, this is my brother Emmett, he's a junior, and this is his fiance Rosalie. She's a sophomore," she said as she pointed all of us out.

Rosalie smiled and nodded at all of us. Emmett was jumping up and down with excitement.

"Yes! New friends!" Emmett exclaimed. I could tell he may be twenty one years old, but he seemed like a seven year old at heart. We all laughed at his excitement while Bella rolled her eyes and Rose ignored him, asking us to sit. We all took our seats and Emmett was the first one to talk.

"So where are all of you guys from?" he asked.

"I'm from Houston," Jasper said with a smile. Alice smiled up at him, clearly too dazed to be listening.

"Alice and I are from Denmark. We're twins actually so we're both freshman apparently. The years of university were different in Denmark so I guess there we would be first years," I replied. Emmett laughed loudly.

"That explains the accent!" he exclaimed. Rose rolled her eyes and shook her head at her fiance's stupidity. We all laughed, but stopped when the waitress walked up. She was a tall lanky brunette with her sleek brown hair in a high ponytail. She smiled at us shyly and looked down at her order pad.

"Good evening. My name is Angela and I'll be your waitress for the evening what can I get you?" she asked. We all placed our orders and the nice waitress went to put them in.

The rest of the meal, we all sat and laughed at stories of each other, and before I knew it, we were walking back to the dorms. Rosalie and Emmett have their own apartment so we were left with the four of us to walk back. I walked next to Bella who was silent, but smiling. Throughout the night, Bella had opened up and shown me a side that I wouldn't have thought she had. She was witty and sarcastic and incredibly intelligent and sweet. Bella was everything.

We walked in a comforable silence with Alice and Jasper a few feet ahead of us. They had spent the entire night making eyes at each other in a way that they thought was very secretive, but we all could see it. I was going to have to watch out for Alice.

I had spent the entire dinner working up the courage to ask Bella out on a date, and was still working on it as we walked. I wanted to ask her so badly, but I was afraid of rejection. Living in the palace, I had never asked a girl out before. When I needed a date to an event, one magically showed up. I never had asked a girl out on a date before. As we drew closer and closer to the dorms, I knew it was now or never.

"Bella?" I asked quietly, not wanting to break the silence.

"Hmmm?" she replied, letting me know that she was listening. I looked down at my hands and looked back over at her. She was now looking directly at me with a puzzled expression.

"What is it Edward?" she asked me. I took a deep breath and went for it.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out with me some time?" I asked her. Shock replaced the puzzled expression.

"You want to go out with me?" she asked. I nodded slowly, wondering why she would think otherwise.

"Of course you. Why wouldn't I want to go out with you?" I asked her. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not a lot of guys back home paid me much attention. I'm not that special," she replied. I was already shaking my head half way through the sentence.

"Bella, those guys don't know anything. You're wonderful. You are the most gorgeous girl," I told her. She shrugged her shoulders, not agreeing with me but not wanting to talk anymore about the subject. It was clearly very a touchy topic with her.

"So do you want to go?" I asked nervously. She still hadn't given me an answer. This whole thing could just be her way of avoiding turning me down.

"Oh! Of course I do!" she replied.

"Really?" I asked excitedly. Bella was agreeing to go on a date with me!

"I'd love to Edward," she smiled. I laughed and took her hand, holding it the entire way back. I was euphoric. The beautiful Isabella Swan wanted to go out on a date with me.

As we got back to her and Alice's dorm, I tried to walk as slowly as I could to the door, trying my hardest to prolong the goodbyes. When I couldn't wait any longer, I released her hand and turned towards her.

"Can I pick you up tomorrow morning around nine?" I asked her. I hope it wasn't too early. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Nine's perfect," she replied. I leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Bella," I told her before she closed the door. Right before the door closed, I heard Bella's musical voice.

"Goodnight Edward," she said quietly. I went to bed that night with her beautiful voice ringing in my ears and every thought.

---------------

I woke up feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. I opened my eyes and shot out of bed at my unfamiliar surroundings. Where was I?

The previous day all came back to me in a rush. I sighed and fell back onto my pillow once more. Right, I was at Harvard. I flew up again, this time effectively falling off the my small twin bed and onto the floor, once I remembered what I was supposed to do today. Today was my date with Bella. I looked over at the clock frantically. What time was it? Was I late?

I slumped back onto the floor when the clock read only 7:30. Perfect timing. I had just enough time to shower and get dressed before running to get coffee to take to Bella. I had absolutely no idea where I would get said coffee, but that I could deal with. I looked over to the other twin bed to find a still fast asleep Jasper buried under the covers.

I planned to take Bella out to get to know our area today. I wanted to learn Cambridge with her at my side.

Heaving myself off of the floor, I grabbed my clothes and shower stuff and hopped into the bathroom. I took the quickest shower that I could while still getting myself clean and hopped out, trying to do something with my hair, but giving up after 10 unsuccessful minutes of trying to do something with it. I looked over at the clock again to find it 8:30. I had about thirty minutes before I was supposed to pick Bella up. Just enough time to grab coffee and run over. I grabbed my keys and wallet, leaving a note for Jasper, and then took off to find some decent coffee.

In Denmark, there were small little cafes that had execllent espressos and coffees, but from what I could remember from last night, there weren't as many lining the streets. I stopped a man on the streets that had what looked like a latte in his hands.

"Excuse me sir, could you tell me where a good cafe around here is?" I asked him. He looked annoyed, but told me directions to a CoffeeHouse that was just down a few blocks. I thanked him profusely and walked briskly down the street.

After about a 5 to 10 minute walk, I finally stopped in front of what looked like a good place. It was called 1396 Coffee House. It was already packed and buzzing with the morning coffee crew. I walked in and got in line to get some breakfast for Bella and I.

I was standing there, looking over at all of the days papers when something caught my eye. It was a picture of someone who looked oddly familiar. I quickly snatched up the paper and looked closer at the photograph.

Right there on the front page was a picture of me and Alice as we departed from the royal plane at the Boston airport and a picture of Alice and I standing in front of the dormitories. The headline under it read;

"THE CROWNED PRINCE AND PRINCESS ENROLL AT HARVARD UNIVERSITY"

By this point, steam was practically coming out of my ears. The university as well as my parents promised that we could keep Alice and I enrolling in school a secret. Not one single person from the media was supposed to know about Alice and I going to school in the states. I dug my cell phone out of my back pocket and pressed speed dial #1. After about three rings, someone picked up.

"King Carlisle's office how may I help you?" said my father's assistant Astrid said in Danish. I didn't even bother to speak in English anymore. I was too angry.

"Put my father on the phone Astrid," I commanded in Danish. I didn't even care that I was getting strange looks. I would give someone strange looks if they started speaking a foreign language practically livid.

"Prince Edward! We just found out about the leak. Your father is furious right now," she replied, trying to delay me speaking with my father.

"Astrid, put. my. father. on. now." I practically growled. I heard her sigh in defeat before I heard the dial tone ring as I waited for my father to answer.

"King Carlisle," he said as he picked up the phone.

"Father," I replied fuming.

"Edward. We didn't tell anyone and neither did Harvard. The press must have followed you to the airport and then somehow found out where the plane was going. They must have followed you to Boston and then to school. I am sorry Edward, but there is nothing that we can do now that they know. You are just going to have to deal with it," he said calmly. How could he be calm? Now I would never have the normal college experience.

"Deal with it? Are you kidding? I am not going to be able to get to class without people recognizing me!" I yelled furiously, still speaking in Danish. I was now at the front of the line where the barista was waiting to take my order.

"I am sorry Edward," was his only reply. I hung up without even bothering to say goodbye and looked back towards the person behind the counter.

"I'll have two medium lattes and two blueberry muffins," I told the girl. She nodded her head, still bewildered by my behavior and called it out to the person to make it. She gave me my total and then went to get my muffins. When she came back, her face lit up in recognition. I knew that face well. It was the face that people got when they realized who you were.

"Are you Prince Edward? The one who just started at Harvard?" she asked me excitedly, practically yelling.

"Shhh," I commanded her. She smiled brightly and squealed.

"Oh my god! You are him! You're the Prince!" she cried out. If the other people in the cafe didn't know who I was before, they new now. I sighed and handed the girl my money.

"No change please," I told her brusquely. She smiled dreamily at me and nodded, too dazed to come up with a reply. I walked over with my two muffins to wait for my coffee.

As soon as the coffee was on the counter, I took off before anyone else could approach me. I practically ran down the streets as I tried to get back to the dorms without being recognized. I made it back safely, only to find a horde of photographers waiting outside the doors of the building.

"Prince Edward! Why are you at Harvard?"

"Prince Edward! How long are you staying?"

"Your majesty! Smile for the camera!" they all shouted. I covered my face with my arm and pushed through the mob. Once I was safely inside, I sprinted towards the elevators and got in before the doors had even opened all the way. The people trying to get off gave me nasty looks and walked out to the lobby. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw the mob of photographers. Before they could turn around, I had pressed the door closed button and then the button for the 5th floor. I sighed in relief when the doors finally closed and the elevator moved upwards.

This was definitely not how I had planned my morning to go. I had to tell Alice quickly before she went outside to be surprised, and I had to tell Bella before we went on our date. Well, if we were even still going on a date.

The doors opened as I reached the 5th floor and ran towards Alice and Bella's room as fast as I could with the hot coffees. I banged loudly on the door over and over again.

"ALICE! OPEN UP!" I yelled. The door swung open to reveal a fully clothed and ready Bella. Before we could even leave the dorm room, I had to talk to Alice and tell Bella the truth. I smiled briefly before handing her the latte I bought her and running past her into the room to find Alice. Alice was still in bed with her head under the pillow.

"Alice! Wake up!" I yelled as I shook her. She grumbled but removed the pillow from her face.

"_What_?" she snapped at me.

"They know. The press knows. They're all outside," I rushed to tell her. It took a moment for my words to sink in before she shot out of bed at a lightening speed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she yelled angrily. I shook my head sadly.

"I wish. Somebody followed the plane here and got pictures of us getting off the plane and standing in front of the dorms," I told her. She groaned and fell back onto her bed.

"Great, just fantastic," she muttered.

"Would somebody please tell me what the hell is going on here!?" Bella yelled from the doorway where she still stood shocked. I had practically forgotten that she was here.

"Bella, Alice and I aren't who we told you we are," I told her. Her face became suspicious and then uneasy.

"Oh no no no! We aren't criminals, our dad just isn't on Denmark's cabinet. Well, he is in the government, but much higher up," I sighed. There was no way that Bella would want to date me anymore. I looked at Alice for help continuing.

"Bella, our father is the King of Denmark. Edward and I are the crowned prince and princess of Denmark," Alice finally got out sorrowfully. I heard Bella gasp from her position in the doorway.

"Are there lots of princes and princesses in Denmark or are you kind of it?" she asked us.

"We're it," I replied. There was a heavy silence in the room before she spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked dejectedly. This was not the response that I was expecting. I was ready for her to yell at us or to act like a crazed fan girl. Not like the hurt girl that she was.

"We didn't tell anyone. The only people who knew was our parents and the University," Alice replied.

"We just wanted to be normal for once," I said, finally looking up at Bella. She had finally come further into the room and was now perched on the edge of her bed.

"I don't care if you're royalty or if you live on a farm," she said. "I don't judge people on that. I judge them on what they are like as a person, not their social status," she told us. I looked at her shocked. She doesn't _care?_

"You don't care?" I asked her dumbfoundedly. She shook her head and smiled at us.

"As long as you are still the same people that I met yesterday, just with a different title than I thought, then I don't care," she replied. Alice jumped up and hugged her with teary eyes. We weren't used to being looked at so fairly. It felt amazing. As soon as Alice had pulled away, I looked over at Bella.

"Do you still want to go on our date?" I asked her hopefully. She laughed and nodded before launching herself into my lap for a hug.

"Of course I do silly! You even brought me coffee which gets you a check plus in my books!" she responded. I laughed and picked us both up.

"I'll have to remember that," I told her. She laughed and grabbed my hand.

"Well let's go! By Alice!" she called out, dragging me with her.

She chattered about the rest of her evening as we rode down the elevator.

"Bella I have to warn you, there are photographers and people out there waiting for Alice or me to come out. Just keep your head down, don't respond to anything and hold onto my hand and don't let go," I told her. Her eyes widened considerably.

"I'm going to be in pictures?" she asked nervously as she fidgetted with her hair and clothes. I grabbed her hands to stop her and kissed her on the forehead lightly.

"Don't worry you look gorgeous. Every man who sees those pictures will be jealous of my good luck," I told her soothingly. She smiled timidly at me and nodded her head just as the elevator doors opened. We walked to the front doors and I took her hand tightly in mine.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and bit her lip nervously.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she replied. With that, I pushed the doors open to be met with the flashing white lights of cameras.

**Well, here's the new story! Review and let me know what you think about it! Should I continue it?**

**All of the clothes mentioned in this chapter are on my profile as well as pictures of what I imagined the cast of the story to look like!**

**Review, review, review! Thanks so much!**

**xoxo, VK**


End file.
